guess who
by Pandastacia
Summary: Began with: "Games are supposed to be fun, right? And nothing done by me, who wears the incredible mask, shall ever be stupid." Unknown identities, a gossip-whore who seems to know everything, reluctant blogging,& you've got a recipe for AnythingCanHappen


She scowled

**Title:** Guess Who?  
**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaraIno, NaruHina, other minor  
**Summary:** You think you know each other, but do you really? "This is going to be rather fun. Games are supposed to be fun, right? And nothing done by me, who wears the incredible mask, shall ever be stupid." Add to the mix of unknown identities, a gossip-whore who seems to know _everything_, and reluctant blogging and you've got a recipe for AnythingCanHappen.

**Notes: **This will be told in both blog and normal format, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

She scowled at the screen.

She sighed.

She gasped, before going 'therapeutic shopping'.

She glared.

He smirked.

He yelled, "Dattebayo!"

He stared blankly.

He shut his laptop before going to go look for his sister and get his gourd back

XOXOXOXOXOX

Guess Who?

By Pandastacia

_Yes, it's a blog. Deal with it. Comments and suggestions would be appreciated_

XOXOXOXOXOX

**From the journal of KopyKat**

**Posted on March 12 at 12:00 AM**

**Subject: **And your manner of execution is…  
**Current Mood:** Productive (because I got this up, didn't I?)  
**Current Music: **Icha Icha Paradise Movie soundtrack

If you're reading this, good job. Part one of your homework is done.

I know that in most other classes, you have done get-to-know-each-other activities.

Some of you have been going to school together for what, twelve years? You have made friends and enemies in your grade, but how well, exactly, do you know these people?

You're probably asking several questions:

1. What the bloody heck (because teachers don't swear, kiddies) am I talking about?

2. How stupid is this is going to be?

3. When is this due?

4. Who has to do this?

5. Why you?

6. Is this is a game?

7. Is this required?

Here are the answers in order of importance:

-You all have to do this. And yes, I do indeed mean you, Miss Yamanaka. And you all chose to be in my English class. Excuse me while I chortle. (Reference: See questions 4, 5, and 7)

-This is going to be rather fun. Games are supposed to be fun, right? And nothing done by me, who wears the incredible mask, shall ever be stupid (Reference: See questions 2 and 6).

-Deadline: the End of the Year. Meaning, you have eleven months to complete this. Even you, Master Uzumaki shouldn't be unable to comprehend the number eleven. You can count up to at least twenty, right? (Reference: See question 3)

**Now, the answer to what the bloody heck you guys are doing.**

I'm assuming you know at least partially what you are doing, but then again, one of you is Uzumaki and another is his best friend, something none of us, I'm sure, completely understands. Probably one of life's great mysteries…

Anyway, for those of you with the brain power of an amoeba, you shall each create a livejournal here and put in entries at LEAST twice a week. You may put in anything that suits your fancy as long as you tell us how you feel and whatnot. Anything that gives us insight into you as a person. Basically, you'll be putting hints as to who you are.

Friend the other people in our class (My friend list has a group called "English Hour #". Add those in your friend list.) so that you can keep track of their posts.

You _**must**_ have at least four hundred words. 'Hn' and 'Aa' don't constitute as words, Messieurs Hyuuga and Uchiha (No, I only put Hyuuga first because it's _**alphabetical**_. You didn't win, Hyuuga. You didn't win, Uchiha.). Hide as much extra, telling info you can, including email addresses.

The winner of the game will be the first one to correctly figure out who each person in the class is.

The prize? It's a secret.

May the best people-person win.

-Kakashi-sensei

P.S. Part of your first post should have something interesting. Say, your favorite part of the Olympics and favorite athlete.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username: **Brocade of Jade  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **Cap Nassau

**Posted on August 12 at 12:05 AM**

**Subject:** And we all fall DOWN  
**Current Mood**: Intrigued (because I don't know what the hell is going to happen) and Pissed (because Kakashi-sensei is a seriously lazy, perverted dumbass)  
**Current Music: **There's a thief in the night…

Okay, Kakashi-sensei? You said you'd have this posted by five. It's past freakin' **midnight**. And you posted, like, right on the dot. I think you planned it. I seriously believe so.

Well, I'm Brocade of Jade, or whatever else you want to call me. Never mind, just call me May.

My interests include: shopping, boys (there's a certain one I've got my eyes on, so paws OFF, ladies!), fencing, blogging (because I've been blogging since forever), my friends, and listening to music. Maybe I'll blog more later, but I want to win. And, to win, I need to tell as little of myself as possible while still giving enough information that you'll at least believe you have a chance of beating me.

Which you won't.

I'm rather smart and you might think me a bit of a bragger, but honestly, I'm very smart. Maybe not Einstein smart, but definitely brainy.

Here is a list of facts about me, in case you want to try and use them to figure out my identity:

-I'm on the fencing team.

-I need my caffeine in the morning (which I always drink before I even get to school).

-I hate hyperactive people (Uzumaki, this means _you_. Congratulations. You get your own item on my list.)

Fencing is the most amazing sport in the world, but swimming is still, like, _whoa_! I mean, in what other sport are guys scantily clad? They wear fewer clothes than most girls! And then, when the water is dripping… oh kami! And, Kakashi-sensei, you old pervert, not like that. When they cheer, it's so exciting. Maybe it's the atmosphere, but…

Anyway, back to fencing. It's so exhilarating, sparring and watching other people spar. The girls from the United States swept the medal stands. It was the absolutely _coolest_ thing I've ever seen. Speed and reaction is soooooo essential. The quick whip of movement from her foil was like a lash and Becca Ward was so ecstatic! She was screaming so loud!

… But I was definitely screaming louder because I was cheering her on even though one of my best friends was going for Madoka Hisagae, who's Japanese. She swears she knows more about fencing than the rest of us, but of course not. If she had, she wouldn't have sworn that Hisagae was going to win. It was clearly Ward who was going to win. Think about it- she won the individual in the last Olympics too!

Shows who knows more, eh?

There are my 400+ words. Happy, Kakashi-sensei?

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username: **SuperInvisibleGirl  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **Wait dropping

**Posted on August 12 at 12:06 AM**

**Subject: **You don't see me…  
**Current Mood: **Calm (because I'm not that interested in winning)  
**Current Music: **How I feel, read my lips…

…even when I look straight at you.

I'm completely and utterly invisible. I mean it. I'm on several sports teams, but only a few know me.

Maybe it's because I'm really shy.

I don't say much.

I never raise my hand in class.

Well, ANYWAY, here are a few things that you should know.

**Facts about me:**

-I'm a girl.

-I have a crush on one of the most popular guys in school, just like 99.9 of the female student body.

-My best friends are unique- as am I.

-I see everything. I know everything that goes on around the school- because I've got super powers.

-I have a hidden frisky side that only my friends know- though I guarantee you've heard and seen me.

Fencing is my passion. I've been fencing since I was a little girl. Actually, that's how I met my two of my three best friends, May and Wrath.

It all started because "Ruby" decided that she had to prove that she, the utter bitch, was better than me. I was so terrified of possibly _hurting_ someone that I ended up cowering by the wall. The teacher was preoccupied with these two guys who wouldn't stop yelling at each other, so she didn't notice Ruby and I.

So there I was just _cowering by the wall_when two shadows fell on both sides me. At first, I thought they were her friends and were going to beat up little ol' me when one of them said, "Oh. It's you, _Ruby_. Why don't you go pick on someone with your brain-size."

Maybe they weren't against me after all.

"May, don't be mean," scolded the one on my right. Then my fears returned that _she _would help beat me up. But that vanished quickly as she continued, "After all, that's nearly impossible."

Ruby huffed up and stomped away. I guess she wanted to pick on one person who would let her as opposed to two more that would definitely give her what she had coming.

So that's how we three met. May introduced me to Belle, who was her friend of a long time (try pre-k or k-4).

Which makes us the Four Musketeers, as May, being the kind of person that she is, would say. And, as Wrath would add in, with better sword and pwnage skills. If you add in Belle's opinion, also with better fashion skills. If you ask me, we're also so much tighter knit. We know absolutely _everything_ about each other.

Olympics? I guess I'd have to say the awesome 1-2-3 Jamaican finish in the 100 meter dash. Honestly, that was just amazing, even if I'm **not** from Jamaica.

Well, I'm off, since I have to wake up early for school… Whee… I must say that I'm interested in seeing what happens…

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username**:WhirlwindOfChange  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **jump illustrate

**Posted on August 12 at 12:06 AM**

**Subject: **Yeah, bitches.  
**Current Mood: **Jubilant (because I'm going to rock this, believe it!)  
**Current Music:** Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel…

I'm here. And I'm so totally gonna win. I don't care _who_ you think you are, "May", or whatever the hell your real name is (even though I know it), but you are going _**down**_ (although I have to agree- Kakashi-sensei is a total tardy lazy ass who probably lazed his way and seduced/slept through all of the examiners and teachers to get his teaching degree).

Because I, Belle of the Kingdom of Awesomeness, is going to take down the entire thing.

Reasons why?

I'm a people person. Try me. I know every Dirty Little Secret about everyone in this school, (That's actually not one of my favorite songs though.) including the teachers.

So don't even think about trying to make me do something I don't want to, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei.

Because I got yo' numbah, biatch.

Anyway… I'll leave the bitching here and just start my personal intro.

As I said, I'm Belle. I love shopping, boys, shopping, boys, fencing, shopping, and boys. My pet peeve is when people say I can't say I like the same thing _three freakin' times_. It's called **accentuating**, people!

My best friends are on the fencing team, unlike me. I'm on the beach volleyball. Why? Well, you see, there is something called 'the Sun' that we are exposed to. When skin is exposed to 'the Sun', it tans. Which is totally awesome because it makes me tan in the middle of the winter, when most people are shivering and **pale**.

Did you see Misty May-Treanor and Kerry Walsh? Omigod, they were awesome! The way Kerry kept the ball from going over the net was amazing. And how they occasionally got an ace! It was definitely the best part of the Games!

Back to my besties, though.

"May", "Wrath", and "Lara" shall be their codenames in my journal.

May is really chipper, though she has an extraordinarily short temper, just like me. We've been friends since the womb basically and never go a day without seeing each other. She's got a lot of strengths and an amazing personality.

Wrath loves her weapons. She is rather good at fencing, though she was very disappointed that Madoka Hisagae didn't win. Although she has her weapons, she loves gossip just like May, Lara, and I do. Actually, I think she loves it the most…

Lastly, there's Lara. She's super quiet and rarely **ever** talks. She has a major crush on one of the guys at our school- who shall remain nameless- who seems to like her back… but he hasn't confessed-slash-asked her out yet… Her singing voice is to _**die for**_…

But yeah. I'm out for tonight.

I beat your word count, May- HA!

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username:** KatanaScroll  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human:** breathe pale

**Posted on August 12 at 12:30 AM**

**Subject: **Shuriken, Kunai, and Katana, oh my!  
**Current Mood:** Cheerful (because she's looking forward to sleeping)  
**Current Music:** Raise your glass together…

My closest friends say I have an unhealthy obsession with three things: my crush, my weapons, and chocolate.

I don't really know what's with the crush part. I merely admire **he-who-shall-never-ever-be-mentioned-by-name** because he's really strong and inspires me. **I do not crush on him. Got it?**

But I must say, the weapons and chocolate thing…

Okay, my weapons are my babies. They keep me safe from any potential rapists (Uchiha, for all your anti-fangirling attitude, I know you are a perv underneath. **Stay away if you want to live.**). Also, they are nice sharp and pointy. They make people run away screaming, which I find hilarious.

Now, chocolate. It is so nice gooey, and warm, not to mention totally delicious. Belle tends to eat a ton of the stuff, especially after a nasty break-up or when her parents- never mind. That's a secret. Not telling at all, But chocolate is really mind-blowingly wonderful- almost better than-

I'll shut up now…

Moving on…

I enjoy practicing my aiming skills. Kunai are my specialty. I have perfect aim. Ten for ten, which makes me laugh for personal reasons. But that's not to say that my shuriken throws are shabby. Because they aren't.

About the Olympics…

Of course it was ALL ABOUT PHELPS! I mean, have you seen the dude? He totally got a perfect score. Okay, so he _**may**_ look like an ape (May swears gorilla), but honestly, he's so freaking fast that he makes my kunai throws look weak and slow (which they totally aren't- I nearly cut off all of **he- who-shall-never-ever-be-mentioned-by-name's **hair because he didn't expect my throwing speed). The 100 fly? His so-so-so-close to **not** getting gold and basically sucked into silver? That finish is my MacBook's screensaver. And the amount of Michael Phelps posters is getting maybeslightly_really_ ridiculous.

…Maybe I forgot an addition to my list of obsessions?

Well, I was also insanely upset that Madoka Hisagae didn't win the individual fencing. But Phelps did well enough to make that matter a bit less, though I doubt May and her living room agree...

So, who am I? Well, I think I've explained that sufficiently. My **Best Friends Fo' Life **are May, Belle, and Lara. May is the brilliant, short-tempered midget girl, Belle is the vain, caring and exuberant tall girl, and Lara is the sweet, quiet, motherly girl. And of course me, the violent, OCD Wrath. Wrath as in rage and one of the Seven Deadly Sins, by the way.

And there is a really good reason for that. See, I have a pretty nice temperament. It takes quite a bit to get me angry, but when I am, you'd better hide.

I looooove gossip. I'm about as bad as Belle about it, but I still can keep a secret, unlike that blabbermouth. We are all total gossip-whores, though.

Well, I'm heading off to bed.

'Night!

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username:** ProdigyU  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **grade boiling

**Posted on August 12 at 12: 22 AM**

**Subject:**……..  
**Current Mood: **Hn  
**Current Music:** Snoring (aa, my brother snores)

This has to be the most annoying project ever.

What does it matter that we must 'know each other'? I don't really care.

And why isn't 'Hn' or 'Aa' considered a word?

What am I supposed to say? My name, number, and how much I **hate** girls? That they are total sluts and whores who go for only looks? Well, you got it.

I don't care if this is an assignment.

I'm **not** typing up a novel just for this stupid project.

And I didn't **watch** the Olympics.

Hn.

…

Did you say there was a **competition?**

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username:** DivineDecision  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human:** fate borrow

**Posted on August 12 at 12:23 AM**

**Subject:** No subject  
**Current Mood:** Aa  
**Music:** -none-

Fate didn't intend for this to happen. I agree with the other guy.

This is annoying.

And stupid.

Aa.

… prize?

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username:** NinjaBoy  
**Email Address: **(hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human:** jump noodles

**Posted on August 12 at 12:26 AM**

**Subject:** Datteboyo!  
**Current Mood:** Excited (because I'm going to beat Sasuke-Teme!)  
**Music:** Grow Up: Simple Plan

I'm going to win.

I like ramen.

There's this girl in our class who keeps fainting. I wonder why.

My best friend hates talking. I try and get him to talk, but all he gives me are 'Hn's and 'Aa's. The teme… He likes to compete with ol' White Eyes, but I don't know who has been winning whatever competition they have.

I liked the mile swimming. I bet I could swim more **and** faster, believe it! Teme says I can't, but I'll show him!

…

How can I write four hundred words, ne? Ramen a million times?

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username:** Tattoo36  
**Email Address:** (hidden)  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate: **(hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **demon lift

**Posted on August 12 at 12:30 AM**

**Subject:** No Subject  
**Current Mood: **-glare-  
**Current Music:** Sand trickling

….

…

I think I'm going to quit this class.

Once my sister gives me my gourd back so I can smash your head to bits with it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Account Creation:**

**Username: **PuppetMistress  
**Email Address:**  
**Password: ()  
****Birthdate:** (hidden by the user)  
**Prove you're human: **ivory sight

**Posted on August 12 at 12:40 AM**

**Subject: **Why, hello my pretties!  
**Current Mood:** Mysterious  
**Current Music:** They call me ho, they call me Stacy…

Welcome! I'm PuppetMistress! You may call me that because I'm not telling who I am. I'm interested to see how long I can hold on to this identity.

Let's see. Not much going on today, on the first day of school. Ruby was trying to rape Adonis as usual (I've been reading too much Greek love mythology too much obviously), so nothing new there.

The only thing that seems to be of interest is Kakashi-sensei's project. Check out his post (His username is Kopy Kat). I'll keep you up-to-date on the main players without letting on to any of their identities, because Kakashi-sensei is right for once- this is much more interesting to see what happens, don't you think?

PuppetMistress Off!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Now, that may seem weird. There are supposed to be 400+ words per blog entry, right?

But, after I thought about it thoroughly, I decided to do it this way. Do you _**honestly think**_ that Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara would take the time to write out 400 words? For the competition they would (at least Sasuke and Neji would), but if there was nothing to gain, it would be slightly OOC for them to do so. Gaara will have to be brought out from behind his… Sand Armor. And Naruto? Naruto would **never** be able to type out so much without running out of new things to say.

And PuppetMistress? Who do you think _she_ is?

So… thoughts?


End file.
